particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bündnis Zukunft Hulsterreich
The Bündnis Zukunft Hulsterreich (Eng. Alliance for the Future of Hulstria, Abbr. BZH) was a conservative liberal political party in Greater Hulstria. The party was founded initially in 2750 as the Talmori Nationalist Party by Albert von Metzler to end the Islamic regime over Talmoria, and it renamed to the Christian Social People's Party in 2755. It then became the Liberal Fascist Alliance in 2761. In 2766 it moved to Greater Hulstria. The youth wing of the BZH was Junge Union. The party's headquarters was in Kien. History Founding of the Talmori Nationalist Party The Talmori Nationalist Party (Hul. Talmorsche Nationalistische Partei, Abbr. TNP) was founded in October 2750 by Albert von Metzler to end the Islamic regime, Asliland, over Talmoria. The party saw its first election in November of 2752. This election had one of the largest turnouts in decades and the TNP won in a landslide with eighty percent of the vote. Three months later, the Nationalists officially took full control of the cabinet from the defunct Nation of Domination party. Restoration of Talmoria, Party Reorganization , Hulstria.]] In October 2754 the Talmorian Restoration & Reformation Act of 2753 passed creating a Grand Duchy ruled by Hulstria's Franz I. Around this time, the party continued to construct its Freedom Act with more changes to many of the laws imposed by the Muslim rule. After Talmoria's restoration the TNP began to consider what the future name of the party would be seeing as its TNP goals were achieved. Party members sided with various opinions; Christian Liberal, Royalist, Nationalist, and Laissez-Faire. It was announced by Chairman Albert von Metzler that the new name would be decided by October 2756, exactly a two years from the current date. He also stated that it could come earlier if it is decided to call early elections. In October 2755 the decision on a new name came early and the Talmori Nationalist Party formed into the Christian Social People's Party (Hul. Christlich Soziale Volkspartei, Abbr. CSV). Despite being Christian democratic, the party was very open to the membership of Talmoria's atheist, agnostic, and Taoic citizens. In 2757, the first fully democratic elections were held for the Reichstag and Governor-General. Albert von Metzler won in a massive landslide with almost one-hundred percent of the vote; and the same was true for the party in the parliamentary elections. Far-Right Takeover Not long after the elections of 2760, the far-right faction of the CSV took control of the party. In the elections, the CSV won a narrow majority over Kalimat Allah, a radical Islamic party. With fears rising of a return to the Islamic rule, the far-right voters in CSV took control, instating a policy mixed with fascism and liberalism. Albert von Metzler and all others remained in their positions despite the takeover and would remain there until whenever the party decided to hold an organization meeting, in which positions are decided. The new party after the takeover was the Liberal Fascist Alliance (Hul. Liberale Faschistische Allianz, Abbr. LFA). Move to Greater Hulstria, Dropping Fascism In April 2766, the party moved from Talmoria to Greater Hulstria, ending the absolute rule over Talmoria. The party kept nearly all its officials in the move. The party reverted to its liberal conservative ideology, while maintaining Albert von Metzler's ideology of liberal fascism. Not long after the move to Hulstria, the LFA was a candidate to join the government coalition but this was met with controversy due to the past acts of the party in Talmoria, particularly the segregation of the Asli. For months debate went on, led by the Christian Liberal Party, and eventually Albert von Metzler was quietly removed from his chairmanship and replaced by a conformist, David Clarke. Clarke proved extremely unpopular causing a hit to party representation and another loss by the Hulstrian Imperial Party in the Governor-General race. The Party Cabinet called for an election of a new chairman in March 2772 and Marius Stoltenberg was selected to replace the two year rule of David Clarke. Stoltenberg quickly began restoring the party's presence in politics and in November 2772 also dropped fascism from the party name. He renamed the party as the Alliance for the Future of Hulstria (Hul. Bündnis Zukunft Hulsterreich, Abbr. BZH). Despite the moves to restore the party, it lost even more seats in the election, as did the Fascist Authority Party and more than well-established Imperial Hulstrian Party. The Mormon Socialist Party and Hulstrian National Party saw the main victory in the election and Marius Stoltenberg was outraged. He accused the two parties of corrupt acts and caused the beginning of a large protest outside of the Imperial Diet by BZH supporters and non-Christians. Death in the Party During a speech in Labsburg, Budenlar, fours shots were fired at Marius Stoltenberg, one hitting his arm. After the first shot Vice Chairman Vittoria Cameron pushed Stoltenberg off the stage to protect him, but in the process was hit twice, taking major injuries. Both were sent to the local hospital and Vittoria Cameron died a few days later due to her injuries. Marius Stoltenberg recovered and, along with other party officials was with Vittoria Cameron, on the last day of her life at the Labsburg hospital. The killer was never identified. Offices Held Greater Hulstria * Minister of Science & Technology: Gerhard Bonde (2772 - 2774) * Minister of Food & Agriculture: Louise Caesar (2772 - 2774) * Minister of Environment & Tourism: Annette Fuchs (2772 - 2774) Talmoria * Governor-General: Albert von Metzler (2757 - 2766) * Chancellor: Katrin Lammert (2754 - 2766) * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Hermann Fritz (2754 - 2766) * Minister of Internal Affairs: Eva Mortensen (2754 - 2766) * Minister of Finance: Bendt Dahl (2754 - 2766) * Minister of Defence: Marius Storm (2754 - 2766) * Minister of Justice: Dagmar Stettin (2754 - 2766) * Minister of Infrastructure & Transport: Tomas Beck (2754 - 2766) * Minister of Health & Social Services: Petra Andres (2754 - 2766) * Minister of Education & Culture: Christoph Zapf (2754 - 2766) * Minister of Science & Technology: Gerhard Bonde (2754 - 2766) * Minister of Food & Agriculture: Louise Caesar (2754 - 2766) * Minister of Environment & Tourism: Annette Fuchs (2754 - 2766) * Minister of Trade & Industry: Karl Brix (2754 - 2766) Chairmen Vice Chairmen Former Party Legislation See List Here: CSV/LFA Legislation in Talmoria See List Here: KVP/LFA Legislation in Hulstria Past Logos External Links * Official Talmorian Particracy Page * Official Hulstrian Particracy Page Category:Talmorian Political Parties Category:Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto Category:Political parties in Dundorf